The Jedi and the Slave
by John Silver fan
Summary: Qui-Gon has a secret kept from everyone and a surprise for Anakin.
1. Tatooine

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was on a mission, a secret mission that not even his surrogate son, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, knew about. He was at Tatooine in search of one.

The bell dinged and Toydarian turned and nearly recoiled.

"You!"

A smirk played about the Jedi's bearded mouth.

"Yes, Watto. Me," the Jedi Master replied, keeping the laughter from his voice.

He dropped some money in front of Watto.

"To buy the freedom of Shmi Skywalker."

Watto frowned but waved his hand once.

"Take her. She's of no use to me now anyway."

Qui-Gon nodded his head in thanks, and walked the path he walked on many secret visits to the woman who had secretly captured his heart.

"Shmi!" he called as he entered the house, ducking to avoid hitting his head.

"Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon, are you back again?" came the teasing answer from the kitchen.

A low, affectionate chuckle came from the big man as he strode into the kitchen and swept Shmi into his powerful arms.

"Yes I'm back, and I just bought your freedom."

She looked at him in shock.

"Why?"

His handsome, smirking smile grew.

"For Ani. He misses you, and you deserve better than this."

"Anything else?"

His smile now touched his crystal blue eyes.

"A few other things. I'm sure C-3PO misses his creator and would like to be finished by Ani instead of me."

Shmi chuckled and nodded.

"I'm sure he would. I'll go turn him on and pack."

She turned to leave, but the Jedi's hands stopped her and turned her back around to face him.

"One more thing."

He leaned in closer, closing his eyes.

Shmi couldn't describe the shock as well as the joy and love that shot through the moment Qui-Gon's lips touched hers.

His kiss was gentle, soft, tender, and genuine, and she soon lost herself in it, kissing him back.


	2. Coruscant

The couple and the droid went to Watto's shop one last time.

"Ah, Shmi, I hope you're happy with your boy and this outlander."

Qui-Gon was a bit surprised at the sincerety of the junk dealer. It appeared he really did care for Shmi and Anakin.

"Thank you, Watto. I wish you well."

Turning and takes Qui-Gon's large, callous hand in her own smaller hand, she left, never to return to Tatooine.

When she saw Coruscant, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Be mindful of what I've told you of the Jedi Council," Qui-Gon said as the transpot landed.

She nodded and followed him to the Jedi Temple.

"Mom? Mom!" came Anakin's voice.

Qui-Gon stepped back and smiled as mother and son embraced happily.

"Oh, Master Anakin, what a pleasure to see you again."

"3PO?! Wow! Look at you! You're almost finished!" the boy exclaimed.

"Yes. Thanks to Master Jinn here."

The boy launched himself into the Master's arms, startling him at first, earning a laugh from his master, Obi-Wan.

"Thanks, Qui-Gon."

"Anything for a friend, Ani," Qui-Gon said, ruffling the boys' blond Padawan cut, his own thick, long, dark brown hair blowing in the wind in the gardens.

He put the ten year old down and looked at his former Padawan, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan."

"Master."

The two Jedi greeted each other with a slight bow.

"So, will I get an explianation?"

"As long as you don't tell the Council."

The two men chuckled and watched Anakin tell his mother all the things that had happened since he had left with the Jedi, inculding Qui-Gon's extremely close call on Naboo against Darth Maul.


	3. A Mission at Home

The romance between Qui-Gon and Shmi was kept a secret, even from Obi-Wan and Anakin, both knowing it was against the Jedi Code, which Qui-Gon had already broken in this way before with Tahl, a jedi Knight that had died not too long after they admitted their forbidden love to each other, nearly driving him to the Dark Side.

A master at keeping these things hidden, Qui-Gon thought he would have no trouble but found that he did.

He watched Shmi in the garden with a far off look on his sharp features.

"Paying attention you are not!" came a voice followed back a whack on the side of the head from a stick.

With a startled and slightly pained grunt and caught off guard, Qui-Gon fell over onto his side from his position on the floor.

"Ow," he said as he rubbed his head and looked up to see Yoda frowning at him.

"Listen you should, daydream you should not."

Blushing slightly, the Master got back up.

"Forgive me, my master."

"Forgiven you are. Pay attention you must."

The tall Jedi nodded once, the sound of Shmi's laughter with the laughter of some younglings reaching his highly trained ears. He tried to block it out so he could listen to Yoda.

"A mission we have for you. Take it will you?"

Qui-Gon risked a glance out the window at Shmi and the younglings then looked back at the ancient Master.

"Yes, my master. I will take it."

"It is one your home planet, Anu."

Qui-Gon almost smiled. He had secretly gotten in touch with his family and bonded with them, visiting them secretly as he had Shmi and continued to do.

"Yes, my master."

Informing Shmi, Obi-Wan, and Anakin, Qui-Gin left for his home world, regretfully being forced to take a long a begged Jar Jar.

He went staright to his birth home, where he was greeted by his elderly parents and youngest great-nephew.

"Uncle Qui-Gon!"

Seven year old David Jinn, grandson of Qui-Gon's younger brother, son of his nephew, came bouncing out of the house and into his great-uncle's strong, well toned arms.

"Hey, Little One!"

The tall Master swept the boy off his feet and put him on his broad shoulders.

The little brown haired boy amused himself by playfully annoying his great-uncle by playing with long hair.

"Hey, you little runt! Quit playing with my hair!" Qui-Gon playfully growled.

Jacob and Terra Jinn came out of the house and went down to greet their oldest son and his clumsy companion.

"Qui-Gon."

"Awww, Mother," Qui-Gon jokingly whined as she kissed his cheek.

Jar Jar stepped forward.

"Hello. Mesa Jar Jar Binks. Whosa are yousa?"

The elder Jinns introduced themselves, then Qui-Gon introduced the fascinated David on his shoulders.

"So, what brings you back to this neck of the woods, son?" Jacob asked as they went inside, Qui-Gon ducking low to avoid David getting hit.

"Another mission and a personal problem in which I'm afraid I've broken the Jedi Code."

***************

Hey, any ideas for the next chapter or at least Qui-Gon's parents' reaction to what he just told them would be great.


	4. Abduction

Qui-Gon and Jar Jar played with David until dinner was ready, and they enjoyed conversation at dinner. Afterwards, David took a bath, requesting Qui-Gon be the one to wash him and his hair instead of Terra, which Qui-Gon complied with a chuckled and an affectionate rulle of the boy's hair.

In the bathroom, Qui-Gon shed his robe, tunic, and undershirt after David was settled in the tub. and washed his great-nephew while the boy played.

David squirted water from one of his toys right into Qui-Gon's face as the big man turned the boy to face to wash his chest and stomach.

The Master sputtered, coughed, and wiped off his face.

"That's it, you little runt!" he growled playfully.

He dunked the boy for a moment so he was completely soaked.

"_You're_ the one taking a bath, _not_ _me_. I showered before I left Coruscant."

After the bath, it was bedtime.

Qui-Gon took the boy downstairs for a glass of warm milk, which put him to sleep in his great-uncle's arms as they both bid Jacob and Terra goodnight, and then carried him up to his room.

Once the boy was tucked in, Qui-Gon placed a soft, gentle, tender kiss on his forehead and went into his own room.

Around midnight, Qui-Gon was awakened by a strong warning and disturbance from the Force followed by a series of crashes and a thud from David's room.

Abandoning everything but his desire to protect his family, the tall Jedi leaped out of bed and ran out the door almost in the same motion, with his parents and Jar Jar coming out of their rooms.

David's room was a mess, and Qui-Gon found a note on the door.

Master Jinn,

If you ever want to see the boy alive again, come to the old clearing at noon tomorrow alone.

D.S. and D.M.

Qui-Gon's handsome, noble face turned hard with determination as he crushed the note in his hand.

"I'll rescue David if it's the last thing I ever do," he growled softly.


End file.
